


What Matters

by GothicPrincessWitch



Series: Kingdom Come [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff and Feels, Foreplay, Implied Oral Sex, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Recovery, Red-Purple Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/pseuds/GothicPrincessWitch
Summary: After the events of Kingdom Come, Hawke and Fenris finally share a romantic evening together, and Hawke is more grateful than he could possibly express for having Fenris in his life.





	What Matters

**Author's Note:**

> This is specially dedicated to hennigreygoose, dave, and The-Tevinter-Biscuit, along with everyone who wanted to know how their date went. 
> 
> As ever, oodles of love and praise and gratitude to my darling friend theoxfordcommando, who is the best. Full stop. The best. ❤️
> 
> This is cutting it pretty close to smut for me, but I hope you enjoy.

For years Garrett Hawke has taken the time each day to thank both the Maker and Andraste that Fenris walked into his life that night on the alienage steps. Since Fenris’s brush with death several months prior, Hawke’s prayers of thanks have been doubly fervent.

Hawke offers yet more silent gratitude to the Maker as Fenris smiles at him across the table. Illuminated by flickering candlelight, Fenris’s eyes shine like beautiful green jewels, but it’s that smile that’s truly a precious treasure to Hawke. Fenris is happy and safe and alive, and he wants to be here with Hawke.

Hawke will never understand how he managed to be the luckiest man in all of Thedas.

After so long, finally sharing this romantic night together feels like a deep breath of relief. Hawke has been struggling to hold everything together — himself as well as all of Kirkwall — and struggling to recover, but taking this time to relax and set aside the trials and troubles of their lives, to enjoy of the simple pleasures of being with each other, it’s like everything else blurs away, leaving only two men deeply in love.

“I love you,” Hawke says aloud, reaching across the table to take Fenris’s hand.

“And I you,” replies Fenris fondly.

“Well, of course you do, since I had somebody else cook tonight instead of me,” teases Hawke, and his grin widened as Fenris laughs that perfect laugh of his.

“The perks of being Viscount, I assume.” Fenris raises his goblet of wine to his lips.

Being with Fenris like this... It’s nearly indescribable. It’s freeing and incredible. Hawke doesn’t have to be the steely Viscount or the Savior of Kirkwall. He doesn’t have to be undaunted and infallible. He can just be the broken man he is trying to cling to the happiness he has left.

And Fenris is that happiness to Hawke. Fenris is his rock, his anchor, the person Hawke strives to be worthy of being with, the person who has endless faith and trust in Hawke.

Hawke truly doesn’t know if he could have made it this far without Fenris, and he doesn’t want to know. He just wants to cherish every moment of this night with his lover.

Being Viscount really does have its perks: although the office’s coffers are being mostly regulated toward rebuilding the city, he has a bit of funds he can use for things like this. The things that matter to him, like paying a cook for this lovely meal to provide for Fenris. Well, Hawke thinks the food is lovely, since it’s all traditional Fereldan fare, and Fenris seems content, especially to sip his wine and stare lovingly at Hawke with those green eyes.

Those beautiful, captivating eyes, which see through Hawke’s mask of humor and charm, through all of his layers and shields, to the depths of his heart. Fenris sees all the darkest and weakest parts of Hawke — and still loves him anyway.

And as for Hawke, he loves Fenris with every fiber of his being, and he would do anything for Fenris’s happiness.

When Fenris is ready, he takes Hawke by the hand and leads him to their chambers. Then he promptly pulls Hawke into a searing kiss. Hawke’s arms wrap around Fenris and lift him up to carry him over to their bed, though Fenris does not pause in his claiming Hawke’s mouth.

When they do part of breath, their locked eyes darkened and heated, Hawke flashes Fenris one of his charming grins and slides off Fenris’s buttery-smooth leather leggings. Then, he sinks to the floor, the Viscount kneeling before the man who is his everything, and presses his mouth to the trio of lyrium dots atop one of Fenris’s feet. Hawke kisses his way up Fenris’s ankle, calf, and thigh, tracing his tongue against the tingling, sparkling lines of lyrium, as he moves his mouth upward and continues to kiss Fenris more fully.

“Garrett,” moans Fenris as he balls his hands in the red silk sheets.

Everything is heat and passion and need, and Hawke lets himself be lost in Fenris’s pleasure. He has Fenris, and Fenris has him, and tonight especially, that’s the only thing that matters.


End file.
